


Baby's First Snow

by TheEasternEmpress



Series: Baby's First [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda loves his dad, Din loves his baby boy, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Playing in the Snow, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEasternEmpress/pseuds/TheEasternEmpress
Summary: Another new planet brings another new experience to Din’s son; snow.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Series: Baby's First [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704631
Comments: 16
Kudos: 162





	Baby's First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This took longer than I would have liked because the final few weeks of the semester were crazy, but that's all done now! Before anyone looks it up, the planet in this part is just something I created. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

After about a week of stay, Din prepared for take off from Lah’mu to head to another planet, Julca, to stock up on resources. Julca was a fairly peaceful planet but had a booming market all year long, so it would be perfect to get supplies. If Din remembered correctly, it would be winter in Julca and would likely be snowing. 

The hyperspace jump from Lah’mu to Julca didn’t take long, but the child still slept through it all. As Din flew further into Julca’s atmosphere, he could see that the skies were covered in light blue-grey clouds and that it was lightly snowing. Snow would complicate the landing a bit, but Din was enough of an experienced pilot to be able to handle it. Once Din managed to land the ship without sliding or causing any accidental damage to the ship, he relaxed. 

While the baby was still asleep, Din took off his helmet to have a quick meal. Despite his Creed stating he would be able to show his face to his child, Din had yet to do so. Din knew that he would someday, but the moment never felt right. He was also worried that the child wouldn’t recognize him without the helmet and Din was afraid of seeming like a stranger to his son. 

Din sighed heavily, slipping his helmet back on. Fatherhood was more difficult than he thought it would be, especially as a Mandalorian, but he wouldn’t trade anything in the galaxy for his little green boy. 

The baby was still asleep, but Din’s thoughts of fatherhood overwhelmed him and he felt the urge to hold his son. He did so slowly, lifting him gently and settling him into the crook of his neck. Sitting back in his pilot’s chair, Din looked out to admire the snowfall. It had been so long since Din got to feel at peace like he was now and he never wanted this time to end. When he had first found this child, his life had been complete chaos. Now, that had all finally drifted away and turned into a life that a child actually deserved. 

Almost as if he knew Din was thinking of him, the baby in his arms began to stir. As he woke up, the child realized that his father was holding him and snuggled deeper into his arms. 

Din rocked the baby with a tender, “Good morning, little one. Did you have a good nap?” Din felt the child yawn into his neck and eased him into his lap so they could look at each other. 

“While you were sleeping,” Din began, “I flew us to a new planet. We should be able to get more supplies, and I’ll even buy you a few things if you behave. That sound alright to you?”   
As usual, the child only cooed and stuffed the Mythosaur pendant in his mouth to suck on. 

As Din stood with his son in his arms, he heard a sound he had never heard before leave the child’s mouth. It sounded almost like a gasp and Din was instantly concerned. Looking to his son, Din noticed that he was looking out the windows with eyes full of wonder, clearly enamored with the snow. He started to giggle and reached his hands forward, obviously wanting to go outside. 

Din wanted to let the child play in the snow, but he was worried that he would get too cold. He didn’t know if his species was able to handle the cold better than others, but Din didn’t want to risk anything. Taking one more look at the child, the sweet smile on his face as he watched the snow was enough to convince Din to let him play outside under his supervision. He detached his cloak from his shoulders and wrapped it around the child enough that it would keep him warm but still gave him the freedom to walk around. 

“How about we go look at the snow instead?” Din asked, flipping the switch that lowered the ramp to let them leave. A gust of wind blew in as the ramp went down and Din was quick to tuck the child into his chest to prevent him from getting blasted with the cold. 

Din kept the child tucked into his chest as he walked down the ramp. Once outside, he could see that the snow had built up an inch or two on the ground. The baby clutched to his chest made eager little noises as he saw the snow in person. Din knelt down and brushed some of the snow away to reveal the ground underneath before softly placing his son down. The child’s ears perked as he looked up at the sky, watching the snow slowly fall to the ground. When a few snowflakes landed on the baby’s cheeks, he giggled and kicked his feet in the snow. 

Seeing how the child was entertained with the snow, Din turned his attention to the Razor Crest to look for any damage he might have missed during the landing. He moved to the landing gear to ensure that it was still stable and that the cold hadn’t affected it too much. Just as Din was making his rounds, something cold and wet hit his cloth-covered neck. Din whipped around to see his son with his hands in the air and giggling. Putting two and two together, Din figured that the child had used his powers to throw a snowball at him.

Chuckling to himself, Din kneeled down and said, “Do you need someone to play with?” The child’s only reply was kicking his feet in the snow. In order to let them play better, Din loosened his cloak around the child’s body so he would be able to use his arms.   
Din grabbed some snow and began to form a small snowball, not wanting to freeze his son but still wanting to play with him. As softly as he could, Din tossed the snowball so it landed in the child’s lap. The child gasped, giggled, and squirmed at the cold sensation of the snow. 

The child wrinkled his brow in thought and the snow at his side began to form a ball. Raising his arm, the snowball rose with it and then Din had a snowball thrown at his face. To please the child, Din pretended that there was a ton of force behind the snowball and fell to the ground. Instead of laughing like Din thought he would, the child crawled over to his father and smacked his little hands against his helmet to see if he was okay. Din reached up to hold his son’s hands and murmured a soft, “I’m alright, little one.” The child babbled and rested his head against his father’s torso for a moment. 

After that, the snowball fight continued for another ten minutes, even though it was really more like father and son gently tossing handfuls of snow at each other. Eventually, the snow began to get heavier and the wind blew harder, so Din decided that it was time to go back into the ship to get warm. 

“We had fun in the snow, but it’s time to get warmed up now,” Din said softly, lifting his son into his arms and making his way into the ship. The child was wet and shivering slightly, but the sweet smile on his face showed that he was happy. Din unwrapped his wet cloak from around the child’s body and put it to the side to let it dry. 

Din climbed up to the cockpit and whispered to his son, “I want you to lie down for a nap soon, but I’ll let you watch the snow a little bit longer.” Sitting in his pilot’s chair, Din moved his son from his chest down to his lap so he could watch the snow. While he knew that the child was enamored with the snow, Din hoped that the snow storm would help lull the baby to sleep. 

Keeping a hand on the front of his son to keep him balanced, Din sunk deeper into his chair and began to relax. Din seemed to pass his relaxation onto his son because Din felt his breathing begin to even out and morph into soft snoring. Content with his sleeping son, Din let himself drift off as the snow continued to fall from the sky.


End file.
